<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chemistry by Black_Dwarf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27375571">Chemistry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Dwarf/pseuds/Black_Dwarf'>Black_Dwarf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Romantic Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 12:07:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27375571</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Dwarf/pseuds/Black_Dwarf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Flynn is an awesome friend. But for once she would like to be more than that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Flynn &amp; Julie Molina, Flynn/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina &amp; Reggie, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Reggie Peters/Flynn (Julie and the Phantoms)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>JATP Appreciation Week</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Chemistry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeoyou/gifts">Yeoyou</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Entry for Julie and the Phantoms Appreciation Week (Tumblr),</p><p>Day 3 - Fanfic Prompt 3 - Favorite Ship.</p><p>Notes: I extended the magical effects of the group hug to Flynn as well. I actually wrote another story where I elaborated a little more on the how/why but for the purpose of this little oneshot it’s only necessary to know that Flynn can both see and touch the guys. I wouldn't necessarily say that this is my favorite ship but it kind of snuck up on me while writing another story so here you have it. Hope you enjoy this and if you do, a comment is always appreciated.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>Reggie sat on the bed opposite Flynn and was going on about the latest Star Wars related thing he’d just discovered. Apparently, while he didn’t approve of the prequels and had refused to watch any of the follow-ups after hearing about Han Solo’s death he was quite taken with the Mandalorian. But to be very honest Flynn was a little distracted and had stopped listening to him a while ago. He was really cute when he got excited. His cheeks, that always carried a little blush, had turned bright red. <em> Adorable</em>. </p><p>A thought popped into her head. She’d really like to kiss him right now. <em>Down Flynn, down</em>, she chided herself. The situation was complicated enough with Reggie and Luke dating while there was still apparently something going on between Luke and Julie. The last thing they needed was to make the whole thing even more confusing and, in fact, Flynn had no idea how Reggie felt about her. But the urge was there and it wasn’t helpful that Reggie now had his green eyes fixed on her. Belatedly she noticed that he had apparently asked her a question and was waiting for an answer.</p><p>“Err, yes, I agree,” Flynn replied, hoping that this really vague affirmation would at least sound somewhat plausible in context. She could hardly tell him that she had been distracted and where her mind had wandered off to while he had been monologing about his favorite sci-fi franchise. At seeing Reggie’s crestfallen expression she realized that this had apparently been the wrong thing to say.</p><p>“You think she minds?” <em> Darn! </em>She’d thought that the subject had still been Star Wars but apparently Reggie had switched back to the other topic they had been discussing quite a lot lately - the weird relationship he found himself in with Luke and Julie. Flynn sighed. </p><p>“Honestly, I’m not entirely sure how Julie feels about it. You gotta understand when this whole thing started she thought she was in this with Luke. Probably didn’t expect to get two guys for the price of one.” </p><p>Reggie looked at her thoughtfully. “I know this is weird. And believe me I never meant to intrude on them. It just sort of happened…” He seemed upset and Flynn felt like she needed to reassure him. </p><p>“Well, I do know that she cares about you Reggie. And she wants you to be happy. Let’s just give her some time. If anyone can handle a situation like this it’s Julie. Just whatever you guys do...please don’t hurt her. Because if you do I will hunt you to the ends of the earth and not even being dead will save you from me!”</p><p>The last thing was said quite forcefully. She was Julie’s friend after all and Julie meant everything to Flynn. She would always look out for her and even though she was fond of Reggie and really liked Luke as well, Julie’s wellbeing would always come first.</p><p>“I would never let that happen. I care for Julie and so does Luke. He would never do anything to hurt her either.”</p><p>Flynn noticed with some satisfaction that Reggie looked at her with alarm and a hint of fear. Fancying him and still scaring him a little on behalf of her best friend weren’t mutually exclusive, at least in her book. In truth, a small part of her was a little envious of this bond that Julie shared with the guys. But she pushed the feeling down. Now really wasn’t the time to be selfish. </p><p>“As long as that’s clear, I’m always here to support you too.” She gave him a reassuring smile and Reggie visibly relaxed. There was the urge again. Why did she have to fall for him? Romance complicated everything and she really didn’t need another episode of one-sided pining. </p><p>“Thanks Flynn. You’re amazing.” Reggie had leaned over and was hugging her.</p><p>Flynn felt her heart beat in her chest. <em> Just brilliant. </em> How long would she be able to downplay her physical reaction to his proximity before he realized what was up? Maybe she should just pretend that she had an appointment and needed him to leave? <em> At nine-thirty pm on a Sunday </em> - yeah that was a likely story. </p><p>After what felt like forever Reggie finally let her go. He was studying her face and Flynn wondered, not for the first time, whether he would be able to discern her emotions. He could be uncannily perceptive sometimes. But apparently <em> and luckily for her </em> his perception failed him entirely when he was the object of desire. <em> Good</em>. He never needed to know. But it probably wouldn’t do any harm to ask a hypothetical question, just to get a clearer picture. </p><p>“So.. seeing as Luke isn’t exclusive, did you ever think about dating anyone else? </p><p>“Like who?” he asked confused. It was clear that the thought hadn’t even occurred to him up until she brought it up. </p><p>“I don’t know, another girl or guy. Like Alex, for example?” </p><p>“I’m not his type” came the quick reply. “We’re really just friends. I don’t feel the same way for Alex that I feel for Luke.” </p><p><em> That settled that. </em> But Reggie wasn’t finished voicing his thoughts. </p><p>“The only one..the only one I would consider dating is you.” Flynn stared at him. Had she just misheard? Were they still talking in hypotheticals? </p><p>“Me?” she asked hesitantly. </p><p>“Of course!” He smiled. “I mean you’re an awesome DJ, you’re cool, pretty, you get Star W..” the rest of that was lost as Flynn took the opportunity to move forward and kiss him, rather forcefully. <em> That was a mistake </em>, she thought to herself. But it was too late to worry about that now. Reggie reached out, placed his hands on her shoulders and gently pushed her away from him. He fixed his eyes on her. </p><p>“Are you sure?” </p><p>“Which part of this entire exchange makes you think I have doubts?” Flynn answered with a grin. </p><p>Reggie smiled back. “Well, in that case..I’d like to do that again.”</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>